1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for setting and a method for detecting a touch panel, and more particularly to a method for setting and a method for detecting a virtual key of a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diversified innovated electronic apparatuses are launched to the market along with continuous thriving of technology. Among various technology developments, a touch panel is rather an important milestone. The touch panel is capable of displaying images and allows command inputs though a touch method. Further, the input approach of the touch panel, being quite intuitive, on top of being capable of replacing a keyboard and a mouse, also creates numerous technology applications. For example, the touch panel may serve as a graphic board, a write pad or an information query machine.
The number of electronic apparatuses equipped with the touch panel is ever-increasing to extend into many different novel applications. In different applications, a screen of the touch panel displays different keys for a user to select from and thus to input a command. However, a built-in key does not always meet user requirements. An excessively large amount of keys may also shield a foreground image on the screen to cause utilization complications. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that provides more user-friendly operations for the touch panel.